


【港九】惩罚

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】惩罚

OOC注意

黄旭熙最近有点郁闷。  
吃队友的醋这种事，他无论如何也说不出口，但金廷祐总是无视他有意无意的暗示，越来越野的样子又让他恨得牙痒痒。  
这人太过分了，对着自己的男朋友又安静又乖，对着别的男人却又主动又飘，小野猫似的，浪不到尽头，过分！  
黄旭熙想和金廷祐好好谈一次，奈何这段时间工作安排太满，等到两个人都有空的时候一个季度都过去了。  
好不容易等来一个休息日，趁着哥哥弟们都约着出去吃饭逛街，黄旭熙把金廷祐堵在宿舍不让他出门。  
“哥哥这一天都是只属于我的。”黄旭熙说。  
金廷祐倒是没有反对，他本来就不想出门的，看到黄旭熙严肃的样子虽然有点奇怪，但也没多想。  
谁知道等队友们都离开后，随着最后一次门落锁的声音响起，黄旭熙就不老实起来，他一把抱住金廷祐，把人抗肩上就往房间里走。  
金廷祐瞬间心跳如擂鼓，他的头朝下，天旋地转地，晕晕乎乎。  
“呀，你干什么？”  
嘴上这么说着 他却不敢多加挣扎，怕一不小心摔了自己。  
黄旭熙大手拍了一把他的屁股：“哥要为自己的行为付出代价。”  
前所未有的凶狠语气，听得金廷祐心里一颤，还有这种羞耻的动作，也让他紧张得不行。  
黄旭熙铁了心要耍狠似的，进了房间直接把金廷祐摔在了床上，金廷祐后背一痛，刚要开口抱怨就被他堵住了嘴。  
一点温柔的前兆都没有，金廷祐被压在床上索吻。黄旭熙直奔主题，舌头撬开他的牙齿就开始用力地吮吸他的嘴唇和软舌，时不时咬上两口，痛得他一个激灵，想推开又推不开。  
“你、干嘛呀，大白天的。”  
金廷祐原本还乖乖地去迎合，心想接吻就接吻吧，还挺舒服的。但黄旭熙吻上了他就不放，又急又强势，不给他调整的时间，还那么粗暴地吸咬他的嘴唇，这让他怎么受得了。  
不一会儿，金廷祐就憋红了脸，他左右躲避着黄旭熙的吻，一边喘气一边说他。  
“疯了吗。”  
黄旭熙一口咬住他的唇角，又伸出舌头舔了一下。  
“是哥哥疯了，到处去抱别人，亲别人，却对我冷漠。”  
“我哪里有对你冷漠，工作那么累，回来都没力气说话了，旭熙应该也知道这种感觉吧？”  
道理黄旭熙都懂，就像他在综艺上总是大声说话，大声笑，回到家就脱力地不想再多动一下一样，金廷祐又何尝不是呢？可黄旭熙就是心里憋着一口气，觉得哥哥的撒娇和可爱都给了别人，不公平得很。  
“不管，你都多久没主动亲我了。”  
说完又是重重的一吻，黄旭熙按住金廷祐的双手不让他乱动，膝盖也顶进他的双腿间，威胁意味十足地分开他的两条腿。  
生气的小狼狗啃咬着男友的锁骨，宣示主权一样，想在上面留下齿印。  
“别，别咬，明天还要去公司。”  
金廷祐慌张地推拒着，黄旭熙听到这话抬起头来看了他一眼，不知道是不是错觉，金廷祐觉得他的眼睛都变红了。  
“那就换个别人看不到的地方。”  
黄旭熙说完就撩起他的衣摆，直接咬上他微微挺立的乳尖。  
“嘶……轻一点啊……”  
像磨牙一样，黄旭熙没有给他温柔的舔吻，而是用牙齿去咬，偶尔加重一下力道，就能让金廷祐轻叫出声。  
乳尖被人不停地叼起挤压，那人温热的鼻息还洒在自己周围的皮肤上，金廷祐被勾得身体深处升起一阵又一阵酥麻感，却迟迟得不到真正的抚慰。  
黄旭熙看他胸膛起伏的频率越来越快，好心地在啃咬的间隙轻轻吮吸了一下，惹得他呻吟出声。  
另一边的空虚感折磨着金廷祐，他终于忍不住伸出手想自己缓解一下，却被黄旭熙抓住了手，又按回床上。  
黄旭熙仍然只专注于吮吻着一边，把乳尖吸得高高挺立，充血红肿着，还泛着水光。  
金廷祐败下阵来，他难受地扭动身体，口中喃喃叫着黄旭熙的名字。  
“旭熙，左边，左边也要。”  
羞耻爆棚的一句话，黄旭熙听笑了，他抬头看金廷祐飞红的脸颊，摇了摇头。  
“我累了，哥哥自己来。”  
他抱着金廷祐在床上翻了个身，自己躺在那不动了，金廷祐愣了好一会儿，还是咬着牙慢慢地脱掉了自己的衣服。  
金廷祐不着寸缕地坐在黄旭熙的跨上，还动手脱了帮黄旭熙脱了衣服，弯腰在黄旭熙的喉结上亲了一口。  
如此明显的示弱，黄旭熙却不为所动，他用力揉了一把金廷祐备受冷落的左边乳首，重复了一遍刚才那句话。  
“哥想要就自己来。”  
金廷祐在外没脸没皮惯了的，在黄旭熙面前却总是方寸大乱，他脸颊通红，深吸了一口气后抬手遮住了黄旭熙的眼睛。  
俯下身体，把自己缓缓地送到黄旭熙的唇瓣边，小心翼翼地蹭了一下，被温软的触感激得想要临阵逃跑。  
这个动作让金廷祐觉得自己像刚开始哺乳的新手妈妈，把乳头送到小孩嘴边，还要哄他张一张嘴帮忙吸一下，免得涨奶疼痛。  
黄旭熙很想就此一口咬住，但他忍住了，他一边揉着金廷祐浑圆的臀瓣，一边说着逼疯人的话。  
“哥要我怎么做？”  
金廷祐喉间呜咽出声，撑着床的双手颤抖，指尖发白。他不管不顾地用乳尖去蹭黄旭熙的嘴唇，一只手搂住黄旭熙的后脑勺，把他按向自己。  
“你张一下嘴巴，就一下。”  
语气里再强烈不过的撒娇意味，黄旭熙却视而不见。  
“张嘴，然后呢？”  
说话时的气息都喷洒在金廷祐的乳尖上，他难耐地磨蹭着。  
“然后……舔，吸一下……”  
金廷祐已经放弃了挣扎，他的呼吸灼热得发烫，脸颊耳朵都红透了。  
黄旭熙终于试探着伸出舌头舔了他，再就是今天难得温柔的吮吸和亲吻。  
金廷祐满足地舒了口气，腰肢一软，遮住黄旭熙眼睛的那只手就滑落一旁。他搂住黄旭熙的头，怕他再次逃开似的不肯放手，直到乳尖被吸得水光潋滟，红肿挺立。  
黄旭熙清楚金廷祐的敏感，他握住顶在自己小腹上的勃起的性器，上下撸了两把，不出意外地听到金廷祐的失声呻吟。  
然而他怎么可能就这样让金廷祐爽到。  
“廷祐今天不能自己碰这里，等我把你插射。”  
露骨到极点，又是命令的语气，金廷祐听了心里一阵紧张，似乎已经预见到一会儿要发生什么。他不得不服软地扭着腰撒娇，想要黄旭熙放过他一次，然而黄旭熙直接下达了另一个指令。  
“如果哥哥能帮我口出来的话，我考虑一下喔。”  
金廷祐耳朵一热，不可置信地抬头和黄旭熙对视。  
之前他们也帮对方口过，但都是兴致上来了，气氛浓烈下的互相抚慰。而且金廷祐的技术实在不好，每次都是做到口腔酸痛了，换成用后面来把黄旭熙夹射。  
“我、我不行的，旭熙明明知道。”  
黄旭熙摇头：“那就一直做到可以为止。”  
金廷祐知道黄旭熙言出必行，狠起来怕是能做到让他从头到尾都不能舒舒服服射一次。这样想着，他只能红着眼再次认输，慢慢地向下挪动着身体，埋首在黄旭熙的腿间。  
完全勃起的性器尺寸客观，金廷祐完全张开嘴，一点一点地把它吃进去，快顶到喉咙了还剩好长一截没吃完。他回忆着往常黄旭熙给他含的情形，笨拙地模仿起来。  
黄旭熙舒服地长叹一口气，半坐起身子，把金廷祐的脑袋更加压向自己。  
“唔！……”  
突然的深喉让金廷祐条件反射地一呕，眼泪都快出来了，他稍稍退出来一些，抬头委屈地看向黄旭熙，可黄旭熙坏心地说：“要这样做，我才有可能射出喔。”  
金廷祐说不出话，他只能继续卖力地前后推送自己，尽量用高热的口腔包裹住过于粗长的柱身。偶尔尝到铃口渗出的精液，他不由自主地伸舌头舔干净，然后更加努力地吮吸，希望能吸出更多。  
黄旭熙被他吸得头皮发麻，心想他怎么进步那么多，用手揉着他的头发以示鼓励。  
“对，就是这样，再一次。”  
收到肯定的金廷祐闭着眼睛再次深深地含住黄旭熙，剩下吃不了的就用手包裹着握住，一起抚慰。到最后，金廷祐发现了什么乐趣一样，自己主动玩着黄旭熙的，又舔又吸，像在吃什么好吃的东西。  
黄旭熙被他搞得喘息不止，反而变成被动了，他不再忍耐，一把按住金廷祐的头让他完全含住自己，然后尽数射进他的嘴里。  
被射了一嘴的金廷祐愣在那里，仿佛还在消化“第一次把旭熙口射了”这件事，羞耻地发现自己竟然还有点成就感。  
没等黄旭熙把气喘匀，金廷祐就直起了身体，当着黄旭熙的面把口中的精液咽了下去，他甚至伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角的白色，然后搂上黄旭熙就开始亲他。  
“旭熙的味道。”金廷祐顶着他的额头说，“很喜欢。”  
黄旭熙简直要把持不住了，他不停告诉自己，今天是要惩罚金廷祐的，不能轻而易举就让这个小妖精勾了魂去。  
小妖精讨巧地乘胜追击，软软地挂在黄旭熙身上撒娇，胯下那根还顶着黄旭熙的腹部蹭，示意他给自己摸一下。  
黄旭熙收起舒服的表情，又做出强硬的样子，他搂紧了金廷祐，却没有碰他的意思。  
“好吃吗？廷祐哥的后面也想吃吧，你要想办法让它再次硬起来啊。”  
不应期中，黄旭熙的性器半软地挨着金廷祐仍然硬挺的，金廷祐赶紧快速地摇头：“廷祐后面不想吃了，要旭熙给廷祐摸一下。”  
小妖精光裸着身体在撒娇，能忍住就不是黄旭熙了。金廷祐震惊地发现自己刚说完话，射过的性器又有抬头的趋势，吓得马上松了手。  
血气方刚的年纪，经不起哪怕一点点撩拨。黄旭熙毫不犹豫地拿来润滑剂给金廷祐扩张，没等对方反应过来，三根手指都一起进去了。  
“呃啊……”  
金廷祐又要眼眶红，他捶打着黄旭熙的肩膀，让他慢一点。黄旭熙趁机一把抓住他的手，抱着他滚在床上，让他趴着背对自己。  
漂亮的脸蛋陷进柔软的枕头，金廷祐拼命想挣扎过来，却被死死地按住，没等他抗议这个讨人厌的体位，就被黄旭熙粗长的性器狠狠地捅了进去。  
太粗暴了，没有温柔的抽送，只有肉体不停撞击发出的啪啪声。金廷祐被顶得直往床头上撞，他半张脸都压在了枕头里，看不到黄旭熙的脸，要不到安慰的吻，只能全身心地接受身后粗暴的侵犯，大腿根连连颤抖。  
他最不喜欢这个姿势了，黄旭熙比谁都清楚，但他偏偏要这样做。他把他压在床上不让他动弹，捞起他的腰，让他翘起臀部，除了不停抽插以外任何抚慰都不给。  
他们只有性器和后穴是相连的，其他地方根本接触不到。金廷祐跪在床上高高翘起屁股给黄旭熙操，没有拥抱，也没有唇角的亲吻，就像只遵循交配本能的动物一样。  
金廷祐委屈得直呜咽，呼嗬呼嗬地吸着气。他的膝盖被磨得生疼，脑袋也撞了好几次床头，虽然后来黄旭熙给他头顶塞了个枕头，他也还是被顶得难受。他倒是想说话，想撒娇求饶，又被疾风骤雨落下似的快速抽插撞得失语。  
这个体位方便粗长的性器进入到更深的地方，黄旭熙有一下没一下地戳弄金廷祐的敏感点，听他变了调的呻吟尖叫，心情大好。  
金廷祐双手揪紧了床单，咬着牙接受身下传来的痛感和快感。他侧着脸，被压着的那半边脸颊随着一次次撞击被蹭红了，另一边也被情欲蒸得通红，细细密密地冒着汗珠。 黄旭熙看到他轮廓完美的下颌，柔软的粉唇，挺翘的鼻梁，还有沾湿了的眼睫毛，用了好大力气才克制住自己想要俯身亲吻他的欲望。他说着狠话，提醒金廷祐，也提醒自己。  
“宝贝，这是惩罚，如果下一次还是不乖的话，就换成背对着坐在我身上的姿势。”  
金廷祐听了后穴一紧，夹得黄旭熙闷哼了一声，他打了一下金廷祐的屁股，让他放松。  
“混蛋……”金廷祐闷闷地说。  
被骂了的黄旭熙反而笑了，又是重重地一顶，把人插得腿根痉挛了一下。  
“我只对你这样。”  
“只操你一个人。”  
“只给你口交。”  
每说一句话就抽插一次，每次都进到最深，说完又开始了新一轮猛烈的进攻。  
金廷祐眼角渗出的眼泪沾湿了枕头，他反抗不得，只能随着身后的顶撞一声又一声地呻吟。  
“你、你说好，帮你口出来了就不用插到射的。”  
“没有喔，我只是说考虑一下。”  
“呜……你混蛋……”  
任凭金廷祐怎么不满，黄旭熙还是保持着这个体位把他插到快射了。他听到金廷祐越来越高的叫声，感受着他收紧的后穴，突然不留情面地伸手堵住了他的铃口。  
“唔！你放手呜……”  
“想射吗？”  
“要射，求你。”  
“不行，要等我一起。”  
“呜不要……”  
黄旭熙一边用力堵住金廷祐的铃口，一边掐着他的腰快速抽插。敏感点被人磨着，想射又射不出，金廷祐快被累积的快感逼疯了。  
等到黄旭熙终于射出时，他已经连求饶的力气都没了。被精液浇灌的后穴再次紧缩了一下，金廷祐颤抖着双腿，叫出来的声音像小奶猫一样。  
原本干净整洁的床铺如今一片狼藉，金廷祐汗湿的脊背线条优美，白皙中泛着粉红。黄旭熙松开手，金廷祐被压在身下的性器就一小股一小股地往外冒着白浊，射了好一会儿才完。  
两个人都在剧烈地喘着气，金廷祐一动也不想动，他的嘴巴还酸着，乳头还疼着，腰和后穴就更不用说了，酸痛得要命。  
黄旭熙埋在他身体里回味了一会儿才把自己抽出来，他想把金廷祐翻个身，却被他使了劲拒绝了。  
小妖精也是有脾气的，他不乐意理黄旭熙了。黄旭熙倒也不急，他伸出手指轻轻戳了几下金廷祐松软的穴口，金廷祐就慌慌忙忙地翻了身过来，防备地看着他。  
“我不要做了！”  
可黄旭熙捏一把他的腰说：“今天不听你的。”

在金廷祐和队友哥哥们共用的房间里，黄旭熙压着他做了一次又一次，交合处的水声盈满整个空间，腥膻的气味也是。金廷祐被折过来叠过去，腿根磨得发烫，黄旭熙还伸手捂住他的嘴巴不让他叫，说是明天还要练声，把嗓子喊哑了要被老师骂。  
金廷祐气得，话也说不出，叫也不敢叫，只剩带哭腔的哼唧声，和有气无力的几句“混蛋”。


End file.
